Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 96 Rape
by Erin Marie S
Summary: This drabble explores the reactions and emotions Dr. Rush experiences when something unexpected happens.


**Dr. Nicholas Rush Drabble (Writer's Choice) #96- "Rape"**

Well, the day had started off normal, or so he thought. He had shared a nice morning breakfast with Gloria. The two of them sharing fits of kisses and laughter; he was starting to become rather fond of mornings. Afterward they had both left to go to their separate jobs. She went to go teach students violin lessons and he left to go teach his students at the university. She often told him his studies were far more complex, being mathematical and physics, the sheer endless equations and questions that were just waiting to be solved. No, she worked rather hard, and was damned skilled at what she did. He would admire her playing in their living room from afar, getting lost in the soothing rhythm and movement from her wrist as she played. They both were at pleasant peace then. He smiled to himself as he drove the all too familiar path to the university. But it wasn't until he arrived in the parking lot, that he noticed something was very different.

Usually it was packed with cars from students and faculty alike, all rushing to either go inside for their classes or hanging around the Quad, talking amongst themselves. He was seeing students and faculty, but everyone had an uneasy, nervous buzz floating all around the campus. Cops, they were scattered all around, some interviewing teachers and other students they had managed to flag down before they skittered off to class. He contemplated cleaning his glasses off, wondering if he was seeing this correctly. What had happened here, if anything did happen here? Or did something happen to someone? He got out of his car, briefcase in tow as he managed to slip inside the building without being flagged by any policemen.

As the day wore on, more and more people were being called out to be interrogated. There was an almost unsettling feeling deep inside of him, a frown remaining plastered on his face. What was even more strange about today, was the fact that there was a certain student absent. She never missed his class, one way or another. He had to praise her to a certain degree. She was greatly struggling, barely passing with a centimeter to spare. Yet, she still at least, showed up and gave it an effort. This was unlike her. He pushed it into the back of his mind as he continued on with his lecture, jotting down equations and notes on the board, as he continued on the routine of assigning work and explaining the material.

It wasn't until his students had cleared out for the day, that he saw the familiar uniform of a cop come into view of his classroom's doorway. He knew they would have found him eventually; it seemed they were interrogating everyone. He didn't say anything, and the other gentleman didn't wait for him to, walking into the room, notebook and pencil already in his hand.

"Dr. Rush, is it? Can you tell me what events took place yesterday?"

What an odd question, he recollected in the back of his mind. What else would he have been doing? He pretty much had the same routine of living and activities, day in and day out. He turned to the officer, shrugging his shoulder some.

"Suppose I was doing this, officer. Teaching my students."

Suddenly, it dwelled upon him, like a ton of bricks. Did all this interrogating and investigating, actually involve one of _his_ students? It took him a good two minutes, to actually express that question.

"Does this involve one of my students?"

"That depends. Do you teach a student by the name of…Lily Dahlberg?"

Shock. He knew the feeling all too well. It welled up within the pits of his stomach, and flooded over him slowly. Like a black veil incasing him in the feeling. He really didn't like the feeling. It explained why she wasn't in class, but what had happened?

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me, Dr. Rush. When was the last time you saw her?"

As he started to tell the officer the information he needed, his mind flashed back to that time. It had only been a few days ago…

_It had been hell trying to get them all to concentrate, due to the fact that the students had a short break coming up. It was another examination day, and he knew which of his students were excelling, who were average, and the ones who were barely hanging in there. Once the day had ended, he had collected all the test papers, including hers. He remembered she had offered him a kind smile, and wished him a good extended break. He had only simply nodded, and he wondered why he didn't actually say it back. He could have, he thought. It wasn't until he watched her leave the class and linger in the hallway, in front of his door. He had been watching her, whether she knew he was or not, he didn't really know. He arched an eyebrow, surprised when he saw a guy walk up to her, the two of them sharing a small kiss. She had gazed up at him with admiring eyes. He smiled a bit, he had gotten looks like that from Gloria. Especially when they had first started dating. The smile grew a tiny bit more. He would never admit it to her, but he was happy for Lily. The girl needed someone, having known a bit of her personal file._

He swallowed as he finished explaining the last time he had seen her. Maybe he shouldn't have gone through his students' personal files. But he had. He always wanted to know whatever he could about anything, and that didn't exclude his students. Now, he was driving back home, and he was racking his mind. Trying to come up with what had happened. He wasn't given much information to work on, but the officer didn't offer him much help. Or tell him what had happened, if they had found anything. It wasn't until he got home, and saw Gloria sitting on the couch, TV on, tears rolling down her face. He wasn't close to a lot of his students, but himself along with Gloria were closer to a select few. Lily was one of them. She had gone to Gloria one day, asking if she could enroll in her violin class. So he spent days teaching her, and Gloria spent some select evening hours out of the week teaching her to play. He dropped everything he had in his hands, rushing to Gloria, lifting her face. His thumbs dried her tears, frowning, wondering what had her so upset.

* * *

It was now Thursday. Three days had passed since the cops had been at the university. Since he found out from Gloria what had happened. The mere thought that _any_ man would do that to a woman. He may be a down right bastard to some, cold hearted and isolated to others, but he would never actually go so low beneath himself to _beat_ and _rape_ a woman. Of course it had upset Gloria, being a woman herself, she could sympathize more than he probably could. It just made him plain sick. And he had every right to find the little tosser and give him a beating or two. Sighs, shaking his head as he put away the last of their dishes. It just wasn't right, even he knew that.

It was really dark out now, well past normal university hours. But he had been called in to help lecture students who had the option to come and try to work for extra credit. To help them catch up in their studies. He didn't mind, but damn, it was good to be home. He came in through the kitchen door, Gloria was washing more dishes. That struck him as odd, they had dinner earlier this evening, but he reached down and gave her a small peck.

"What you doing that for love? Had yourself a snack, did you?"

"No Nicholas..." Why was she hesitating?

"We have company."

"Who?"

Gloria didn't say, just pointed to the living room. He walked over, leaning against the doorframe some as he peeked in. A lump formed in his throat, and it was almost painful to swallow, as he turned back to her. He thought it was so strange, so forbidden that his home was chosen. They both frowned; knowing a bit too much about her personal life than they probably should.

"I couldn't say no to her Rush. Everything she's been through."

"Aye. No, it's alright love. Go get into bed, I'll be there in a bit."

They shared another kiss, and he saw Gloria's eyes looked to want to tear up again. He knew she really felt bad for what had happened to their current visitor. So did he. He watched her climb up the stairs to go into their bedroom, as he walked the short distance to their linen closet, retrieving a blanket. He rounded the couch, kneeling down to its level, simply studying the young woman as she slept. A frown tugged his lips, seeing the different cuts and scrapes, the bruises, and what he knew from experience, the black eye and busted lip. He was almost afraid to touch her, as if she'd turn to dust and simply blow away with the wind. Sighing softly, he reached out, taking all the care he had to tuck a piece of her hair back behind her ear and out of her face. Then, he unfolded the blanket and placed it over her body, and switching off a lamp. He stood there in the darkness, watching her for just another moment. He may be cold, isolated and a bastard at times, but she was safe here. And he'd allow her to stay as long as she needed, or wanted.

* * *

(Author's Notes: I know I keep using my OC in these drabbles, but I did it so I could show a different side to Rush. That he could go beyond a teacher/student relationship, if the situation allowed. That he could care for them outside of the classroom. Also, that he knows that he comes off as crude and cold, and accepts that, but at least he knows right from wrong, and has the right emotions one would feel in a situation such as that.)


End file.
